Hero
by honeyMellon
Summary: It has been what, a year now? The boy sure has patience, Kensei'll give him that. Ever since they crossed paths again on that fateful day, the kid has been dogging his steps, showing up at his usual haunts, bugging him. Will it ever stop? Oneshot.


**I've been reading a lot of Kensei/Shuuhei lately, mostly by Gypypsygrrl, DaringEMAE, and myLITTLEnekoSHIRO. Some of them are so depressing it hurts...in a good way, of course!**

 **Anyway, here's a KenShuu of my own. Hope you'll like it. ;)**

* * *

Nodding to the bartender, Kensei settled into his usual seat up at the bar. A bottle of his favorite beer, chilled and garnished with a perfectly-cut slice of lime on top, slid smoothly across the countertop, right into his waiting palm.

The bartender - Yoruichi, a vivacious young woman with the finest ass Kensei had ever seen - gave Kensei a wink.

"He's here again, that boy," she said, her voice a low, seductive purr.

Kensei stilled, his first tightening around the beer bottle, and then finally shrugged. "Whatever."

As usual, he resisted the urge to turn around. But he could still feel it - the creepy, heavy sensation of being watched. He knew, under the dark lashes, those slate grey eyes were drilling intently into his back.

It had been what, a year now? The boy sure had patience, Kensei'll give him that. Ever since they crossed paths again on that fateful day, the kid had been dogging his steps, showing up at his usual haunts, bugging him. After Kensei lost his temper at him once, now he would just sit there and stare at Kensei, which was even worse. Yoruichi had suggested getting a restraining order against the boy, but Kensei had refused. It seemed like an overreaction. The kid was harmless enough.

 _"I'll do anything." "Please." "I just want to thank you."_

 _"You saved my life."_

Kensei shuddered as he recalled the kid's desperate pleas. The boy was young, barely even eighteen if he had to guess, but his voice was anything but boyish. It was deep, velvety. Sexual. With those slanted eyes, the ridiculous '69' tattoo on one cheek, and that voice, Kensei was actually impressed by his own restraint. It didn't take a lot of imagination to picture the young man moaning and writhing beneath him.

Kensei wouldn't consider himself a gentleman, but he had morals. And that meant he wouldn't take advantage of a kid who felt an unhealthy dose of hero-worship towards him. All he did was save the boy from a gang of bullies. It wasn't that big of a deal, and fuck, that was over ten years ago. But the boy obviously didn't see it that way. He called Kensei his savior. His hero.

Kensei snorted. Hero? He was no hero. Sighing, he raked a hand absently through his closely cropped hair, a habit that he'd picked up in prison. Far from it, in fact. He had spent much of the last five years behind bars. Even though it was eventually proven that he had acted out of self defence, it was already too late. Kensei came out a very different man, cynical and bitter.

Then, a little over a year ago, Kensei happened to walk into the grocery store where the kid worked as a cashier. To be honest, he had completely forgotten about the boy, but the goddamn tattoo on the young man's face was a carbon copy of the one on his own chest.

And, just like that, he got himself a stalker.

"So...you gonna talk to him or what?"

Kensei scowled at the woman, who simply arched an eyebrow, completely unfazed by the fire in his eyes.

"That'll just encourage him," he huffed. Still, the temptation was there. The kid obviously wasn't going to give up, even after Kensei had yelled at him and threatened to punch him in the face.

Finally, unable to resist anymore, Kensei turned around to look at the boy. His head was bowed, his shoulder slightly hunched as if in defeat. Kensei smirked. Maybe the kid realized it was time to give up after all.

But then, as though he could sense that Kensei was watching him, the head snapped up. Grey eyes widened, and a hopeful smile lit up on that handsome, innocent face. Kensei found himself suddenly enthralled, unable to look away. The look in those eyes - he had never seen such adoration before. And to think that was aimed at _him_.

Holding the kid's gaze, Kensei gulped down the last of his beer and slammed the bottle down on the counter. He heard a soft snicker. Without looking, he raised his middle finger in the bartender's direction and slid off the chair.

The boy's eyes seemed to become wider with every step he took. By the time Kensei was standing in front him, the young man looked about ready to faint.

"Yo." Towering over the kid, Kensei peered down at him. "What did I say about following me?"

The boy blinked, swallowed, and blinked again. Then he shook his head stubbornly. "I don't care," he said.

There it was again - that deep, sultry voice. A rush of heat blossomed suddenly in Kensei's belly. He was shocked how much that affected him. Gritting his teeth, he forced it down.

"Look, kid-"

"Shuuhei. My name is Shuuhei."

Kensei sighed. "Fine. Look, Shuuhei-"

The sudden grab took Kensei by surprise. He frowned, looking down at his wrist, now firmly in Shuuhei's grasp. "What do you think you're doing?" he growled. He tried to ignore the warmth radiating from those hands, so smooth and tiny compared to his own. It was getting harder; the urge to finally give in to what the boy wanted was becoming stronger every minute. After all, it had been a long time since he'd gotten laid. Even this touch, just the feeling of heated skin against his, was enough to stir something deep inside of him.

"Please, Kensei. Let me...let me take care of you," the boy whispered in that same low, sensual voice.

Kensei groaned. His face was becoming warm, and he's pretty sure it wasn't the alcohol.

"Shit, kid." Kensei bowed his head and ran his fingers through his hair. Fuck. Why was he saying no again?

"Kensei…"

Maybe it was the way Shuuhei said his name, or maybe he just finally couldn't take it anymore. Kensei felt the last bit of self restraint crumble. He wrenched his arm out of the boy's hands, and, before Shuuhei could react, lashed out and grabbed the boy's chin. He pressed his nails into the tender skin and smirked when Shuuhei winced in pain.

"I hope you know what you're asking for," Kensei growled. Without another word, he let go of the boy and stalked off. For a few seconds there was only silence, then he heard Shuuhei scramble out of the booth to run after him.

They went out the back door, the foul smell of garbage hitting Kensei in the face as soon as he stepped out into the alley. Frowning, he pulled the collar of his jacket up to cover his nose. No, this was too disgusting. He'd need to find somewhere else. Turning, he walked briskly out of the alley and onto the main street. He didn't look back, but he knew Shuuhei was right behind him. He could hear the boy's quick, excited breaths.

Another five minutes' walk brought them to the entrance of a seedy-looking motel. The 'Vacant' sign was brightly lit up front. Kensei glanced at the kid. Shuuhei was staring at the sign, mouth slightly ajar, eyes wide.

"It's not too late to walk away," Kensei said.

A look of determination came over Shuuhei's features. He shook his head. "I'm not leaving."

A bell chimed loudly when they walked in. The clerk, a man with long, wavy brown hair and sleepy eyes, took one look at them and pushed the registration book aside. "Fifty an hour," he said.

Kensei scowled and dug for his wallet, but once again his wrist was seized. Shuuhei was surprisingly fast and strong for a skinny guy. The young man counted out some bills and dropped them on the desk. The receptionist collected the money, yawned, and then threw a set of keys at them.

The room, when they finally found it, smelled musty and had obviously seen better times. But at least it was tidy and decently clean. Flipping the lights on, Kensei kicked his shoes off and started to shrug out of his jacket. He managed to get one sleeve off before Shuuhei stopped him. He stared, mesmerized, as the boy slowly took care of the other.

For the next few minutes, Kensei stood still and let Shuuhei undress him. Up close, standing just a couple of inches taller than the younger man, Kensei could smell the faint scent of shampoo on Shuuhei's hair. The boy took his sweet time, undoing the buttons on Kensei's shirt one by one with painstaking care. His knuckles kept brushing against Kensei's chest; every touch like an electric jolt against his skin. His pants went about the same way, with Shuuhei bumping into his crotch clumsily the whole time.

The kid was shaking, Kensei suddenly realized. He thought of stopping, but just then, Shuuhei bumped into him again. This time, his underwear was off and those fingers brushed against his cock like a lover's caress, and all thoughts of stopping vanished. He pushed Shuuhei's hands away, grabbed the kid's hair, and crushed their lips together. For a split second, he felt Shuuhei struggle, perhaps surprised by Kensei's sudden aggression. He ignored it and pushed on, prying the boy's lips apart and slipping his tongue inside.

Shuuhei let out a moan, loud and needy.

The sound went straight to Kensei's cock, and he pulled Shuuhei closer, pressing their bodies together. The younger man was still partially dressed, his fly open but his jeans were still around his hips. But that was enough; Kensei felt the answering hardness beneath the boxers. With a grunt, Kensei let go of Shuuhei's hair and yanked the boy's pants down. His hands slid from Shuuhei's hips to the swell of his ass, appreciating the firmness of the young body. When he squeezed down, hard, onto the rounded ass cheeks and spread them, the boy let out another shaky moan.

"Fuck."

Cursing, Kensei thrust up against Shuuhei, rubbing his throbbing cock against the boy's. God, he hadn't felt this hard in a long time. If he kept this up, he was going to shoot his load before even getting inside the kid. And that was be a disaster that must never happen.

Kensei pulled away and helped Shuuhei out of the rest of his clothes. Then, without any warning, he gave Shuuhei a hard shove, sending the boy toppling backwards. He landed on the bed, on his back, so stunned he didn't even make a sound when Kensei pounced on him not two seconds later.

The next kiss was even deeper, and by the time they broke apart, Kensei was panting hard and absolutely _aching_. With a growl, he got up on his knees, grabbed the boy's knees and yanked them apart roughly. If the kid was expecting romance and slow sweet love, boy he was so wrong.

Kensei spit into his palm and slicked up his cock. It was gross and not very effective, but it was better than nothing. Spitting again, he glanced up at Shuuhei. The boy was staring at him, cheeks flushed a bright pink, his breaths coming fast and shallow. He was clutching the sheets, clutching so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. And he was shivering again.

Any other time, Kensei would feel bad, but with red hot lust running in his veins, he didn't. Finally satisfied that he was slick enough, he grabbed one of Shuuhei's thighs, spreading them wide, and lined himself up.

It was a tight fit, the boy obviously a virgin. Kensei had to pause and spit again. Grunting, he thrust two fingers in and scissored them. Shuuhei let out a pained cry, but Kensei didn't stop. The kid had asked for it and he was going to get it.

By the time Kensei finally sank about half way inside, Shuuhei was sobbing.

"Shut the fuck up," Kensei rasped. Then he pulled back, paused, and rammed his cock in to the hilt.

The boy screamed.

Fuck. It was so tight, almost _too_ tight. Kensei stopped, gasping. It was even slightly painful for him, so he could only imagine what it was like for Shuuhei. The thought sobered him a little, and he reached down to cup the kid's jaw. Shuuhei blinked up at him, sniffling, tears clinging to his eyelashes.

"Sorry, kid," Kensei said gruffly.

The boy hiccupped, and a drop of tear ran down his cheek. His voice came out hoarse. "My...my name is Shuuhei."

For a few seconds, Kensei stared at him, baffled, then he smirked. "Tch, stubborn little brat." He shook his head when Shuuhei gave him a crooked smile. He let the kid rest just a little bit more, then asked, "You ready?"

Shuuhei nodded, though Kensei didn't miss how his fists tightened around the sheets.

Kensei shifted a bit and threw one of Shuuhei's legs over his shoulder, then, pulling the other leg a little wider, he gave a few shallow, experimental thrusts. When it started to feel a little smoother, he sped up, pressing in deeper. Sharp, exquisite pleasure shot up his spine as the quivering passage clenched around him.

Before long, he was pounding hard into the boy, and Shuuhei's cries were no longer solely from pain. Kensei moaned as he bent over the younger man, the long, lean legs now wrapped tightly around his hips. His back was on fire, Shuuhei's nails digging deep into his skin as the boy clung helplessly to him. He could feel his orgasm approaching, the promise of long-awaited release almost within reach.

Not wanting the night to end just yet, Kensei pulled out. "Turn around. On your hands and knees."

Shuuhei obeyed quickly, and Kensei plunged back into the warm, pliant body. The jolt of pleasure from the first thrust was so intense that Kensei threw his head back and cried out. Realizing the end was inevitable, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around Shuuhei's cock. The boy whimpered at the touch. Pumping it in time with steady rocking of his hips, Kensei brought Shuuhei to completion, feeling a rush of satisfaction when the boy arched his back and came with a keening cry.

Then, he let loose a volley of violent thrusts.

Kensei's world narrowed down to a single sensation - the tight coil of pressure building low in his belly, just begging to be released. When it finally did, when wave after wave of pleasure crashed over him, he gave one final thrust, as deep as he could go, and let it carry him over the edge. He thought he might have yelled the kid's name, but he honestly couldn't remember.

The high from his climax eventually lifted, and Kensei came around sprawled on top of the poor boy. He shifted over hurriedly. Shuuhei didn't move.

"Kid, you okay?" he asked, frowning.

When the boy remained still, Kensei panicked a little. Had he gone too far...and ended up _killing_ the boy? He had never heard of anyone being literally fucked to death, but maybe he _was_ a little too hard on the kid.

"Oi." Kensei poked the prone body again. Still no movement. He was starting to sweat when he suddenly remembered. He cleared his throat. "Shuuhei."

The head turned, finally, and Kensei found himself pinned by the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. The lashes were still a little damp, and Shuuhei's nose was slightly red from crying, but damn if he wasn't the cutest thing in the world. Kensei felt his chest tighten. The boy had gotten what he wanted. He was probably never going to see him again.

"I'm not leaving, Kensei."

Kensei felt his heart swell. There it was again - the adoration in those eyes. _Only for him_. He reached out and touched the boy's cheek. One day, he'd ask him how he got that scar.

But not today. Right now he would very much like to get their asses out of this expensive shit hole of a motel, and then he'd like to spend the rest of the night with the kid - no, Shuuhei - in his bed. Not in tears this time.

Never in tears again.

* * *

 **THE END**


End file.
